Morgenpoots fanfictions/Veldgidsen/Leven in de Clans
Hallo beste lezer, Welkom bij deze ultieme gids. Heb je altijd al alles willen weten over de Clankatten uit mijn fanfictions? Welke profetieën van invloed zijn geweest op hun leven? En heb je altijd al een kijkje in de voorraadkamer willen nemen? Dit kan nu eindelijk met deze veldgids! Ik wens jullie veel leesplezier, Pootje van Morgenpoot! --Morgenpoot (overleg) 8 mei 2019 15:32 (UTC) RivierClan “Wij zijn als water. Vloeibaar, bereid zich aan te passen aan zijn omgeving. De rivier is onze bron van leven; ze schenkt ons voedsel en veiligheid. Juist onze bereidheid om tradities aan te passen of codes te overtreden om ons hart te volgen, maakt ons tot wat we zijn: de RivierClan.” -Morgenster De geschiedenis van de RivierClan strekt zich uit tot in de wortels van de Clans. Geen Clan heeft zoveel tegen de natuur moeten vechten en zich zoveel moeten aanpassen. Ooit, in vrediger tijden, konden zij onbezorgd jagen op de Zonnerotsen, die gelegen waren op een eiland in de rivier. Maar het water vervormde zich en de Zonnerotsen kwamen aan het DonderClangebied te liggen. Sinds die dag hebben ze altijd moeten vechten om die plek te behouden. Behalve de Zonnerotsen, zijn er nog verscheidene locaties in hun gebied. De Oude Treurwilg ligt verder stroomopwaarts en biedt een goede ontmoetingsplek voor de RivierClankatten. De oude takken hangen in het snelstromende water. Niemand weet hoe lang de wilg er al staat, maar het gerucht gaat dat het slechts een klein boompje was toen de Clans zich in het woud vestigden. Ook is er nog het Wilde Veld, een weide met gras wat zo hoog is, dat het tot aan de oren van de RivierClankatten reikt. Dit ligt bij de WindClangrens en is een geschikte jachtplek voor allerlei soorten wild. Dat zien de WindClankrijgers helaas ook in, en op deze plek is veel bloed vergoten. Het kamp bevindt zich op een eiland, omsloten door een beek waar de krijgers doorheen kunnen waden. Het leidershol bevindt zich in een holle boom. De kraamkamer is in de grootste groep struiken van het kamp en heeft een buitenwand van gevlochten takken. SchaduwClan “SchaduwClankrijgers kennen geen vrees. We zullen doorvechten tot het bittere einde, en alles doen om te winnen. Dit hoeft niet op een eerlijke manier te gaan; wat telt is het eindresultaat. Wij zijn de heersers van de nacht, en voor je het weet staan we achter je, onze fonkelende ogen glinsterend in de duisternis.” -Grotster De SchaduwClan is altijd al de grootste Clan geweest. Stuk voor stuk zijn dit taaie katten, die het doen met wat ze hebben en die mogelijkheden altijd proberen uit te breiden. Ondanks dat ze met het grootste aantal zijn, hebben ze niet per se het grootste territorium en daar zijn ze verontwaardigd om. Behalve een dicht, donker dennenbos, bevindt zich ook veel moeras in het SchaduwClangebied. De krijgers kunnen daar goed mee omgaan en weten altijd de veilige, droge plekken te vinden om te jagen. In het uiteinde van hun territorium liggen de Gezonken Sparren, wiens bomen zo diep in de modder zijn weggezakt dat het een lugubere plek is geworden. Het kamp ligt goed beschut, in een kleine kuil omringd door doornstruiken. DonderClan “Alles draait om moed en discipline in de DonderClan. Wij houden ons aan de krijgscode, en brengen die bij van generatie op generatie. Al vele manen proberen wij de vrede in stand te houden, en onnodig bloedvergieten te voorkomen. Er is geen twijfel over mogelijk dat wij de sterkste Clan zijn; dat zijn we altijd geweest en dat zal altijd zo blijven.” -Wierster De DonderClan leeft in het loofbos, grenzend aan de Schaduw- en RivierClan. Het zijn boomklimmers, evenals hun gebruikelijke prooi, de eekhoorn. Maar tevens eten ze ook graag muizen, vogels en af en toe konijnen. Hun gebied grenst ook aan de tweebeenplaats, en dus zullen zij eerder in aanraking komen met poesiepoezen dan de andere Clans. In hun gebied liggen de Hoogsparren, de Grote Plataan, de Uilenboom, de zandkuil en de Slangenrotsen. Ook beweren ze dat de Zonnerotsen bij hun horen, maar die zijn momenteel in bezit van de RivierClan. Het kamp is gelegen in een holte, met een doorntunnel die erheen leidt. Ook de buitenwand is gemaakt van doorns, zodat een indringer moeilijk binnenkomt zonder een gescheurde vacht. WindClan “Wij houden van het gevoel van de bries, die door onze vacht ruist. Wij zijn meesters van aarde en lucht, kortom, wij zijn de WindClan. Elk van onze krijgers is volkomen loyaal; zo niet, dan mag hij een andere Clan zoeken. We zijn het meest verbonden met de SterrenClan, want we slapen recht onder de Zilverpels, en dat is slechts één van de vele redenen waarom we zo trots zijn op de Clan.” -Stormster De WindClankatten leven op de heide. Ze hebben niet altijd prooigebrek, maar door het vele rennen vallen ze snel af en hierdoor blijven ze altijd schriel. Hun krijgers zijn verdeeld in twee groepen: heidesprinters (katten die bovengronds jagen en patrouilleren) en tunnelaars (katten die ondergronds jagen en graven). Er zijn momenteel maar enkele tunnelaars en de rest van de krijgers vervullen de functie van heidesprinter. Ze zijn het dichtstbij de Maansteen, en daar zijn ze trots op. Ze denken dat het een teken was van de SterrenClan dat de WindClan de beste Clan was. De WindClan vecht al sinds kattenheugenis met de RivierClan om het Wilde Veld. Hun kamp is gelegen tussen een groep struiken in, waar ze nog enigszins beschut zijn tegen de kou. Beekgloeds voorraadkamer Hee, hallo daar! Ik hoorde dat je wat wilde weten over kruiden. Mijn naam is Beekgloed en ik zal je met plezier verder helpen! Niet aanzitten! Dat zijn doodsbessen, de meest giftige bessen die hier in het woud groeien. Zelfs één besje is al krachtig genoeg om een volwassen krijger te vermoorden. En dit is nachtschade, dat is ook dodelijk. Zorg er dus voor dat je deze planten zoveel mogelijk vermijdt! Aha, onder die rots bewaar ik mijn kruiden die goed zijn tegen hoest. Je hebt withoest, groenhoest en zwarthoest. De laatste twee zijn dodelijk en zwarthoest is ook ongeneeslijk. Het liefst probeer ik withoest te behandelen voordat het omslaat naar groenhoest; Sterpoelskruid is daarvoor zeer effectief. Dit is kattenkruid. Het is erg zeldzaam en er is maar één plek waar het groeit, buiten ons territorium. Daarom gebruiken we dit alleen in geval van nood. Het is werkzaam tegen groenhoest, en voor zover ik weet het enige goede middel ertegen. Of er ook ziektes zijn waar ik geen medicijn voor heb? Ja, helaas zijn die er genoeg. Het enige wat ik kan doen bij een onbekende aandoening, is wat uitproberen. Ik herinner me wel een verhaal van de oud-medicijnkat van de SchaduwClan. Hun commandant werd ziek en de SterrenClan wilde zijn leven sparen, dus stuurden ze de SchaduwClanleider een droom met daarin een hint naar de juiste plek. Helaas kon dat zijn leven niet redden. Soms staat zelfs de SterrenClan machteloos tegen ziektes; maar ik zal altijd doen wat ik kan. Wie was Sterpoel? Er was eens, lang, lang geleden, een moederkat van de DonderClan. Ze was hoogzwanger en de dag voor haar bevalling, kreeg ze bezoek van een SterrenClankrijger. Die vertelde haar dat ze één kitten zou krijgen, gestuurd door de SterrenClan met een missie. Ze zou Sterkit heten, ter ere van haar voorvaderen. De moederkat kreeg inderdaad één jong. Sterkit groeide op en tot haar moeders verwondering leek ze, zelfs met haar grootse bestemming, niets te voelen voor het leven van een krijger of Clanleider. De jonge Sterkit wilde medicijnkat worden. Haar moeder bedacht dat dit de wil van de SterrenClan was, dus ze kreeg inderdaad de toenmalige medicijnkat als mentor. Sterpoot was een talentvolle leerling. In het genezen was ze goed, maar ze werd vooral bewonderd om het contact dat ze had met de SterrenClan. Op een halve maan, toen ze naar de Maansteen ging voor de bijeenkomst van de medicijnkatten, werd ze bezocht door Heldergeest, een sympathieke vrouwtjeskat. Die vertelde dat Sterpoot een speciaal lot had; ze zou de boodschapper van de SterrenClan worden. Dit betekende dat ze het lot van iedere woudkat wist, en ervoor moest zorgen dat ze hun bestemmingen vervulden. Zou ze falen, dan kon het betekenen dat de Clans waren verdoemd. Sterpoot kreeg meer verantwoordelijkheid op zich dan welke kat dan ook. Ze moest ook katten vermoorden, die het lot van uitverkoren katten in de war konden schoppen. Soms waren dit verraders, moordenaars of zwerfkatten, maar vaak waren het onschuldige katten die per ongeluk verliefd op een uitverkorene waren geworden of dergelijk. Sterpoot had het hier moeilijk mee. Zeker toen ze een nest WindClankittens moest vermoorden, en de DonderClan daarom in oorlog kwam. Niet lang nadat ze haar volledige naam kreeg, Sterpoel, besloot ze dat ze met zo'n bestemming nooit loyaal kon zijn aan een Clan. Ze verliet de DonderClan en zwierf rond tussen de woudClans. Nooit kreeg ze hiervoor veel respect, omdat ze nog steeds een moordenaar bleef en kattenlevens vernielde. Maar altijd hield ze zich aan de wil van de SterrenClan en dit maakte haar uiteindelijk tot een legende. Ondertussen bleef ze van dienst als medicijnkat, een kundige nog wel. Als een Clan haar hulp nodig had, kwam ze aansnellen om te helpen. Ze stierf uiteindelijk in haar geboorteClan, de DonderClan, nadat ze hoorde van de SterrenClan dat zijzelf in de weg stond voor een profetie. Sterpoel was verliefd geworden op een kater die het woud moest redden, maar ondertussen meer bezig was met zijn geheime partner. De SterrenClan bracht haar in slaap en ze stierf vredig. Zelfs nu nog is ze een legende onder de Clans; de beste medicijnkat die het woud ooit heeft gekend. Profetieën en visioenen Sommigen heb ik iets aangepast. "Vier zal één worden, om de moord te bestrijden." Verteller(s): Rivier, Hemel, Donder, Wind en Schaduw Ontvanger(s): Cirkelpoot, Morgenpoot, Zwartpoot, Regenpoot en Eclipspoot Boek: De Stenen Cirkel Deze profetie kregen de vijf reizigers. Ieder hoorden ze een stem van een stichter in hun hoofd, die deze woorden fluisterde. Het betekende dat de Clans zich samen moesten voegen, want alleen zo konden ze de MoordClan verslaan. "Twee katten, twee katten van je eigen bloed. Ze zullen de Clan redden... of verwoesten." Verteller(s): Witstaart Ontvanger(s): Morgengloed Boek: Verleden Deze profetie werd door een HemelClanvoorouder aan Witstaart gegeven, die meteen instinctief wist dat het voor Morgengloed bestemd was. Het betekende dat Ringstaart en Vlekoog, Morgensters neefjes, voor een keuze kwamen te staan. Mochten ze het verkeerde hebben gedaan, dan was de RivierClan vernietigd. "Het zal verschijnen, en schijnen als een ster. Degene die het volgt zal een ontdekking doen. Degene die het negeert is verblind door een emotie. De oorlog zal losbarsten en niks zal het kunnen stoppen..." Verteller(s): Cirkelsteen, Mistsprong Ontvanger(s): Ringstaart, Witstaart Boek: Volle Maan, Dwaallicht Deze profetie vindt zijn oorsprong in de HemelClan, maar heeft de toekomst van de andere vier Clans en de Stam bepaald. Cirkelsteen was één van de weinige SterrenClankatten die doorhad dat de profetie werkelijkheid werd, en probeerde Ringstaart ervoor te waarschuwen. Later bezocht Mistsprong Witstaart in een droom, en Witstaart gaf het dan uiteindelijk door aan de uitverkorenen. Schaapbont en Sparrenzang, twee katten met een gave, zagen het dwaallicht tijdens hun krijgerswake. Sparrenzang volgde het, en kwam achter deze profetie. Schaapbont negeerde het, en raakte verstrikt in twee liefdes, die ze onmogelijk allebei kon krijgen. De laatste zin slaat op de Apocalyps. "Alleen het Woud kan de Stam redden." Verteller(s): Onbekende Stamkat Ontvanger(s): Steenspreker Boek: Donkere Wolken Deze profetie vertelde Steenspreker dat hij katten naar het woud moest sturen, om daar Woudkit te halen. Zij was de enige die de Stam kon redden. "Bij het vallen van de ster en het verdwijnen van de maan, zal je iemand die je liefhebt, in vrede moeten laten gaan." Verteller(s): Sterpoel Ontvanger(s): Vlammenpoot Boek: Vlammenpoots Profetie Deze profetie is gegeven aan de boodschapper van de SterrenClan. "Water kan Schaduw vernietigen..." Verteller(s): Donkerroos Ontvanger(s): Grotster Boek: Het Einde in Zicht Deze eerste zin van de profetie werd gegeven door een vallende ster. Donkerroos hoorde het geknisper van de vlammen, die haar dit toefluisterden. "...maar uit zijn as zal Donder herrijzen." Verteller(s): Bladerster en Keister Ontvanger(s): Donderdreun, Moerasdamp Boek: Licht in de Verte Dit is het tweede gedeelte van de profetie, die Donderdreun en Moerasdamp werd toegefluisterd tijdens een visioen. Eerst waren er schimmen te zien, die werden weggespoeld door de regen (dit beeldde de eerste zin van de profetie uit). Daarna klonk er een donderslag en tegelijkertijd hoorden ze een stem in de wind, die de profetie aanvulde. Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoots veldgidsen